Flash in the Air
by Starlyrical
Summary: Collection of one-shots and/or spin-offs from my story Walking on Thin Air. Mostly takes place before S1 of the Flash, and during the time period of Ally Roberts, my oc, and Barry Allen growing up.
1. Second Fight

**Flash in the Air**

 **Chapter 1: Second Fight**

 **A/N: So, this 'Story' will be a collection of one-shots spinning off from my story- Walking on Thin Air. If you want to go check it out. This serves as a companion piece to it, but I will try to make it so you can easily jump into any scene without needing too much background. If you want to know more, check out the story.**

 **Edit: after posting this originally I decided it was too short so I edited it a bit :)**

 **Short disclaimer: I do not own the Flash TV show.**

* * *

 **WEST RESIDENCE | November 8th, 2006 |**

It was a regular November day for Ally Roberts and Barry Allen, except for the fact that Ally had just physically pulled Barry out of the house and into the backyard.

Ally pushed Barry away from herself angrily. "How dare you!" Ally shouted, struggling to keep in the oncoming tears as she glared at her "so called best friend".

Barry, on the other hand, was wearing a half confused look on his face as he and the blonde stood apart from each other in the backyard, the wind swirling around their forms angrily. Barry blinked owlishly, having no idea what she was yelling about.

"Irwin, my first boyfriend Irwin, said that you threatened and punched him," Ally yelled, all of her emotions were fighting to be expressed all at once on her face.

"Ally, I didn't—" Barry tried to reply and he started and managed to come a little closer before Ally's hand rose up in front of him, effectively making his statement come to a stuttering stop. Barry waited for her to continue, while he recalled the event at school, he had punched Irwin, but he hadn't made the first move, and he definitely had more bruises on him than the other boy. Barry's mouth opened again, "Al."

"Don't." Ally muttered, shaking her head as it fell to face the ground. Barry struggled not to take in a heaving sigh as he watched her look up to him, her eyes now watering up, and her face threatening to turn pink and blotchy.

"Just leave me alone Barry." She sniffled, "You've already done enough." Ally stated, before she turned on her heels and started to speed out of the yard. She passed by Joe, who was standing inside having watched the confrontation, and ignored his puzzled expression, instead going for the gate and forcefully whipping it shut behind herself.

Joe slowly made his way outside, coming to stop besides Barry, who was debating if it was worth it to chase after her or not.

"Barry," Joe started, "I don't know what that was about, but you should fix it before it becomes like the last fight you two had." Joe looked over at the teenager whose head slowly bobbed up and down.

"Ally's boyfriend, Irwin, he punched me first, Joe." Barry explained as he looked up to his adoptive father, whose head nodded a little, "But Irwin apparently told Ally, that I started it and threatened him." Barry continued, as Joe's face drew together into a softer look of understanding.

"C'mon inside Barry." Joe decided, grabbing the boy's arm and ushering him towards the house. "Let me tell you something," His voice rumbled in his chest as the two crossed the threshold.

* * *

 **IRWIN'S HOUSE | |**

Ally had walked all of the way from Barry's to Irwin's house. Her face was still blotchy as she knocked on the door. Irwin's head poked out of the door, his eye was still swollen. Ally let out a sad smile at the sight and asked if she could come in.

Irwin nodded and the two walked into the sitting room. Irwin was in Barry and Iris's classes at school and had been acquaintances with Barry through the physics club. Ally had met Irwin at the physics bowl, and the two had gone on a couple dates before Irwin asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Is it any better, your eye, I mean?" Ally questioned Irwin, as the two sat down on the couch.

"It's fine, Ally." Irwin replied, before his eyes took on a small glint of satisfaction. "Did you see Barry's?" Irwin asked.

"No." Ally replied, before thinking back to how Barry had reacted. "What exactly happened Irwin?" Ally questioned, her voice soft.

"I already told you, Barry came in, threatened me and then before I could do anything he was hurting me." Irwin rambled, her voice impatient. "This is why I told you, you'd have to pick, me or him." Irwin stated.

"I don't know, Irwin." Ally replied, shaking her head softly, "I think I want to get a full story from both of you." Ally stated.

Irwin held back a groan. He had lied about the threatening, and how th fight had happened. He was selfish. And Barry had always had what he wanted. Barry was first in the club, not Irwin. Barry was the top student in Calculus, not Irwin. Not this time. This time Irwin was going to get the girl that Barry liked. Irwin knew that if Ally heard Barry's side of the story she would believe the other boy and hate him for ever and Irwin did really like Ally.

"Ally, If we're going to be together, I'm going to need you to chose. Me or Barry." Irwin stated, not daring to look Ally in the eye.

* * *

 **WEST RESIDENCE | |**

"So, what're you going to do," Joe asked Barry, who had finished explaining exactly what had happened with Irwin.

"I have to make sure Ally knows what actually happened." Barry decided, "I don't know why Irwin lied to her. Ally really likes him," Barry told the other man while he thought to himself ' _more than she'd have ever liked me_ '.

Footsteps came sounding down the steps and Iris came into the dining room where Joe and Barry had been sitting.

"Ally just called me." Iris stated, before turning to face Joe. "She said she needed a ride home from the park near Irwin's house, can we go pick her up," Iris half asked, and Joe immediately nodded.

All three easily piled into Joe's car and soon enough, they were off to go pick up Ally.

* * *

 **CENTRAL CITY PARK | |**

As soon as she spotted the West's vehicle, Ally hopped off of the swing and walked to the vehicle. Ally opened the door and found that Iris had chosen shot gun leaving her and Barry alone in the back seat. The two shared a grim smile and apologetic look as Ally slid into the seat quickly fastening the seat belt.

As soon as they got to the West's house Joe and Iris had given Ally and Barry space to talk. The pair were sitting on the couch together, both crossed legged and facing each other.

"Barry/Ally, I-" the two had spoken simultaneously, before Ally gave Barry a meaningful look, asking for him to go first.

"Ally, I did punch Irwin, but he came up to me in the physics room and was the one who threatened me and punched me first." Barry explained. "And I'm sorry I did punch him, and I know you like him-"

Barry was cut off by Ally, "Barry, We broke up." Ally explained, "He asked me to chose between you or him," she continued, "and Barry, I could never give you up as a best friend." Ally finished, before wiping a stray tear from her face and reaching out to hug Barry, who easily returned it.

Iris and Joe both slowly crept down the stairs to check and Joe smiled at the sight as Iris went to the couch and joined their hug. All three of the teenagers quickly decided to watch a movie. As usual, by time the movie was over, all three were passed out on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes it is moderately short, it is how these will normally be. I am open to prompts for these. Also, I will more than likely add two one-shots each week. Sound good? Good. And I'm talking to myself. Okay Bye!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	2. First Fight - Part One

**Chapter 2: First Fight (Part One)  
**

 **A/N: So this Barry and Ally's first fight, I hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

 **I do not own the TV show, the Flash.**

* * *

 **GRANITE PEAK NATIONAL PARK | December 7** **th** **, 2003 |**

Ally, Barry, and Iris had been practically begging Joe for the past month to take them while the weather was cold enough to go ice skating on the lake in the national park. He had finally agreed, and he was parking the car to the side of the lake now. They had all piled into the car early that morning, and Joe had driven them for an hour to get here.

The kids had all passed out in their seats, Ally being between Barry and Iris in the middle row. Iris head had been resting on her window, while Ally's head was on Barry's shoulder, while Barry's head had fallen on top of Ally's.

Joe had chuckled at them for a moment before he ended up awakening them as he opened his door and walked around to open the trunk. As he leaned into the trunk he spotted the three kids now bouncing around excitedly. Joe chuckled to himself as they all unbuckled and bounded happily out of their seat and to come up near him. Joe handed them each a pair of skates, before he himself took out his own and swung the door shut.

Ally and Iris sat down to lace theirs up, the former taking a little longer to make sure her laces had perfect little bows tied. While Barry struggled with his own and the girls giggled at him before Iris ended up tying his skates for him. They shared jokes and stories as they walked onto the ice.

Joe watched them for a while as they looped their arms through one another's and glided in formation around the ice before he stepped onto the ice and passed them with a bellowing chuckle.

"Oi!" Ally yelled as Barry yelped "Come Back here!" and Iris laughed out a "Hey!" The three of them unhooked their arms and raced after the man. They continued their little chase for a while before they finally caught up with Joe, who had turned around and let them.

Joe and the kids shared the moment for a while, all laughing before they skated off of the ice to eat lunch.

They ate for a while and sipped on cups of hot chocolate that Joe had brought in a thermos.

After they had finished their lunch, and Joe had taken their leftovers and the garbage back up to the car, Ally's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey Barry, Iris, Watch this!" She announced before she took off skating away, throwing her body up into jumps and swirls around the frozen lake. She made it to the darker part of the lake and heard yells from Iris and Barry, who had stood up and were cupping their hands around their mouths.

The two had spotted the signs marked "Thin Ice," that Ally had failed to notice, and were shouting at her frantically motioning for her to come back.

Ally took one last little jump in the air, before landing into a curtsy for her 'cheering' friends.

The ice cracked and Ally's face turned into one of shock as she plummeted down into the freezing water.

Joe came around the back of the car to see what Iris and Barry were yelling about and his eyes widened as he watched the blonde hair plummeted under the ice. He quickly grabbed a piece of thick rope before running with the two younger kids behind him as he ran to help their friend.

Ally had never been a strong swimmer and under the ice she found herself fighting with her skates which were too heavy and were weighing her down. She let out a gasp and found herself breathing in water, her eyes burned with the feeling as she kicked her legs harder and reached her arms up towards the top of the water towards the bright spot above her.

Joe had Barry and Iris hold on to the rope as he had skated into the area Ally had disappeared through, lunging his arms into the freezing water. Finally he grabbed a hold of the girl's arm as one of her hands breached the surface of the water. Joe quickly pulled the freezing girl out of the water before taking her with him off of the ice and onto the grass.

Iris and Barry had both been sobbing as they waited for Joe to rescue their friend. Barry was sniffling now as Joe dragged Ally out form the water, all of them on the grass now.

Ally was shivering as she furiously coughed out the water as Iris began to tightly hug Barry in relief, the boy glaring over at the dripping wet girl on the other side of his other friend.

Joe had grabbed the picnic blankets from where he had stashed it in the trunk, and herded Barry and Iris into the back seat of the car as he gently wrapped Ally into the blanket and got her into the front seat. Joe pulled away from the lake and turned the heat all the way up and got Ally's seat warmer on.

The hour trip home, Barry had glared at the back of Ally's wet hair as Iris hid her tear streaked face in his shoulder the entire car ride home.

* * *

 **WEST RESIDENCE | |**

Once they had reached the house, they all got out of the car and Iris and Joe went into the house leaving Barry and Ally outside, Barry glaring at Ally who was staring at him blankly.

"What?" Ally asked, her tone as cold as she felt

"What. What?!" Barry shouted, his face heating up before he stalked towards her, "Is that all you have to say! No apology or anything!" He yelled, before breathing in heavily as she blinked.

"I'm fine, alright, what happened doesn't really matter, Barry." Ally shouted back, causing the boy to seethe angrily. "You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself!" she yelled, Barry saw red and refused to speak, "What's your problem with me?" Ally yelled.

"My problem?" Barry asked furiously, "My problem is that you are a reckless, selfish, pigheaded blonde who is too stubborn for her own good!"

"Oh I'm stubborn!" Ally yelled back, before she yelled the words she knew would sting him the most, "At least I'm not the one who is constantly whining about his father being in prison!" She yelled, "At least your father is still alive! I can barely remember my parents!" She shouted before she turned to hide the tears falling from her eyes. "That's my ride." She finally spoke as Barry had just started to slowly stalk towards her.

The Roberts' had been called by Joe and were there to pick her up. Ally practically sprinted to the van before throwing the door open and herself into her seat.

"Ally," Jonathan Roberts started, "What happened between you and Barry?" He asked cautiously, as he glanced into the rear-view mirror.

"I don't want to talk about it, Can you just take me home?" Ally muttered.

"Sure sweetheart," Elizabeth Roberts had agreed, before she nudged her husband to let it go for now.

Barry glared through his own hurt tears as he watched the car pull away from the curb, his fists were clenched tightly and he shook the tears from his face before he walked into the West's house.

* * *

 **A/N: Ending it here, next one will be them making up, It's super cute btw. :) Thanks for Reading.**


	3. First Fight - Part Two

**Chapter 3: First Fight (Part Two)  
**

 **A/N: I just wanted it to be split up a bit, and this way it keeps it so each one is closer to one thousand words :)**

 **Hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

 **As always, I do not own the TV show, the Flash, nor do I own the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.**

* * *

 **WEST RESIDENCE | December 21st, 2003 |**

Ally and Barry's fight had lasted two weeks now, the pair using Iris as a messenger to basically tell the other that they were right, and the other was wrong. Whenever they had been in the same area, they had ended up in a shouting match, Joe was done with their fighting.

Joe had gotten Iris to deliver a faked apology note from Barry. Joe had arranged it with the Roberts' for them to drop the girl off at the house before Barry and Iris would get home for school.

Ally had gotten there about five minutes ago, and Joe had handcuffed her to a shelf in their closet downstairs. She had yelled for Joe to let her out for a while, but she had finally quieted down.

Joe was glad for that, it made it that much easier for him and Iris to coax Barry into going into the room. Joe planned on getting Barry to enter the closet before he would lock them both in there for an hour and a half while he and Iris went grocery shopping.

"Hey daddy!" Iris had swung open the front door and greeted him, before she kicked her shoes off and headed for the kitchen, dropping her backpack onto the table.

"Hey Joe," Barry greeted, as he too kicked off his shoes, and dumped his bag with them.

"How was school today?" Joe asked, and after he got one word responses from both of them he addressed Barry, "Hey Barry, would you mind going into the closet and grabbing the broom for me?" Joe asked, and the boy shrugged before heading over to the closet to do just that.

Barry had just opened the door to the closet when he felt Iris's hands shove him into the closet before the door slammed shut behind him and then clicked. "What's going on?" Barry shouted at the door, turning around and pounding on it angrily. He froze as he heard a familiar sigh from behind him. He slowly turned around and found Ally's form in the dark closet, the girl's head resting on her knees.

"They want us to talk it out," Ally explained, "Joe said to me he wouldn't let us out until after we apologized to each other." She elaborated as Barry slowly came further into the closet, and sank down into sitting against the wall to the right of the girl.

"Guess we'll be in here awhile then." Barry huffed, they caught the sound of a car starting as Joe and Iris left for the grocery store.

"Lovely." Ally muttered, as she felt her body begin to shake again. She watched the door as Barry glanced at her for a moment before looking away.

* * *

Ten minutes of silence had flown by before Barry noticed the fact that Ally was visibly shaking and her foot was tapping furiously on the ground. His eyes widened before he remembered that she had done that type of thing before, but only in the middle of one of the scarier movies they had watched, _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_.

 _But why would she be shaking now_ , Barry asked himself, looking at the ground before her looked straight at her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Barry asked softly.

"I thought I told you not to worry about me," Ally scoffed, a little angrily as she glared at the ground through her watery eyes, and Barry blinked at her, before he crossed the small space to come next to her, as he saw that she was still shaking.

Barry hugged her from the side and pulled her into him, and he quickly noticed that she was still shaking in his hold.

"Sorry, I, I'm just," Ally stammered, before she dropped her head further into her knees, hiding it, "I'm claustrophobic." She told him softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why didn't you say something earlier," Barry asked, before he used the hand further from her to touch her head, silently pleading with her to look at him.

"I don't like being seen as helpless," Ally spoke into her knees, before she looked at him with her tearstained face. "I'm sorry for making you worry at the lake, I know I'm selfish, and stubborn and reckless," She told him, her voice cracking softly.

"Don't forget pigheaded." Barry added, making the girl reach out her un-cuffed hand to lightly punch him before she snickered.

"Yeah, pigheaded too," She agreed. "I'm sorry for what I said then to you too," she started, and Barry shook his head at her.

"You're right," Barry insisted, smiling down at her before continuing, "It was mean of me to call you all those things, I was just frustrated that you put yourself into danger."

"I didn't—" Ally started to protest before she shook her head, "Alright, I did." She sighed, looking back at her knees. "Friends again?" She asked shyly before looking up at him again.

"Never stopped, Roberts," Barry told her, making the girl smile at him.

"Thanks Allen." She quipped, before she pointed to her cuff, "There any chance you know how to get this thing off of me?"

"Joe cuffed you?" Barry asked, laughter in his tone.

"It's not funny, Barry!" Ally told him before she snorted, "That's a lie, it is kind of hilarious." She laughed to herself, before Barry spotted a note on the shelf above her.

Barry stood up and grabbed it and the key resting on it.

"I'm assuming you two will have to talk at some point so here is the key to the handcuffs," the note read, and Barry laughed softly at it before handing it to Ally as he sat back down and used the newly found key to unlock her trapped hand.

Ally crumbled up the note before stretching out her hand slowly, it had cramped up a little.

Barry moved his arm back behind her and pulled her still shaking form into him carefully. The pair shared a gentle smile before Ally's head moved to rest on Barry's shoulder.

"Pinky promise you won't tell anyone I'm claustrophobic?" Ally asked Barry softly before she looked up at him, her hand coming out in front of her to hold out her pinky to him.

"Pinky promise." Barry agreed, before he smiled down at her softly and wrapped his own pinky around hers.

"Thanks." Ally murmured, smiling as she pulled her hand back as he did.

The two kids shared old memories with each other as they waited, before Ally's shaking ceased as she drifted off to sleep. Barry watched her for a moment before he followed her lead and fell asleep.

* * *

Joe and Iris had opened the closet after they got back about a half hour later and were pleased to find Ally wrapped up in Barry's arms. Iris ran into the living room to grab the camera and came back to snap a picture of her two friends cuddling in the closet.

Joe rested his hand on Iris's shoulder for a moment before they woke the sleeping friends up to help make dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for Reading!  
**


	4. April Fools – Part One

**Chapter 4: April Fools – Part 1**

 **A/N: Basically a little drabble of select April Fool's day moments shared between Ally and the West's (and Barry), and Chelsea from the year after Ally met Barry on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **WEST RESIDENCE | April 1** **st** **, 2001 |**

Ally's favorite holiday, other than Halloween, was April fool's day. Ally had officially been friends with Iris for a year and a half, and Barry for about a year now. She had been planning this particular prank for weeks on end.

She had gotten Joe to agree to let her in early to pull off this prank, in exchange for not being targeted by her in the future. So she had set up a gallon bucket full of glitter on top of Iris's bedroom's door so that it would spill the glitter all over her. And for Barry, she had put a whole layer of plastic wrap over his door. She was currently sitting on the couch in their living room with Iris's camera in front of her, when Joe walked out.

Joe gave the eleven year old a conspiratorial grin before opened his mouth and announce to the two sleepers, "Pancakes!"

Immediately, Iris shot out of her bed, running to the door and knocking the bucket over from the top of the door, and spilling its contents all over her hair, clothes and uncovered skin. "Daddy!" She yelped furiously, before she stomped down the stairs. As soon as she reached the bottom she saw he father and Ally both motioning for her to be quiet. "What?" She whisper hissed.

"Barry's got one too, we just need something that will make him run down here," Joe explained quietly.

Ally nodded in agreement, "Happy April Fool's by the way," Ally whispered, before she grabbed the camera sitting on the table and snapped a picture of her friend coated in the glitter.

Iris glared furiously at her friend as it clicked that the younger girl had planned it. She whisper shouted, "Ally!"

"Sorry, but Barry's set up for a prank too." Ally grinned, and Iris beamed, before she looked at Joe and declared,

"I know exactly how to get him moving," Iris giggled to herself, as Ally gave her a blank look, and Joe grinned in realization.

"Barry!" Joe shouted, "Ally's here!"

They all quieted down as they heard fumbling upstairs and the three conspirators grinned before they ran to a spot where they could watch his reaction at the bottom of the stairs, Iris snatching her camera from Ally and turning it on recording mode.

The recording light blinked on just in time to catch the door opening, and the boy running straight into the plastic wrap with a groan.

Ally snorted happily, as Joe and Iris doubled over with laughter.

Barry tore the plastic wrap down and ran down the stairs, glaring at who he thought the culprit was, "Iris!" He shouted.

"Wasn't me," Iris laughed out, making Barry's harsh gaze move to Joe.

Joe chuckled and shook his head, as Barry's eyes landed on Ally, his mouth open.

"Oh, You're gonna get it, Tinkerbelle." He threatened and Ally snickered.

"Bring it on Allen." She laughed again, and Barry thought to himself how he really liked hearing the sound of her laughter.

* * *

 **ROBERTS RESIDENCE | April 1** **st** **, 2002 |**

The following year, Barry had a plan. He had coerced Libby to help him pull it off. He was going to give Ally a sticky shower, by placing a lifesaver in the girl's shower. It would cause the water to have the sticky residue, hence Ally would end up sticky.

However, Libby was loyal to her adopted sister, and she had told Ally about Barry's plan and they had planned a counter prank. She and Barry were waiting at the bottom of the steps, Libby holding a camcorder, which she would use to capture Barry's reaction.

Barry looked to Libby as they caught steps from the direction of the bathroom. He looked to his victim and was surprised by what he saw.

"Libby," Ally spoke shakily, before she walked towards Barry, "Barry," she moaned, "Why is my head bleeding?" she asked, pointing to the 'blood' smeared in her wet hair.

Barry spoke, "I didn't think it'd be that bad." He claimed, running to steady the now stumbling girl as Libby trained her camera on the pair.

"It's alright, it was a good prank, Barry," Ally complimented, before she grunted and allowed 'pain' to make her knees buckle.

"No." Barry latched on to her arm, his eyes watering as Ally's eyes seemed to droop. "I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean for this to happen." He cried.

Ally's eyes fluttered before falling shut, "Then say that I'm the best pranker ever," she moaned, before she let her body slump to the ground.

"You're the best prankster ever," Barry agreed, and Ally's eyes opened as she beamed at him goofily.

"Gotcha!" She claimed, popping up to her feet at Barry's eyes opened in realization.

"But the blood?" He questioned, before he looked between the two girls.

"It's fake," Libby explained, and Barry's eyes widened.

"Ally," he half growled, making her squeak, before he got up and ran after her, chasing her around the house.

Finally, they stopped on either sides of the kitchen table, both panting. Ally and Barry danced around the table until Barry lunged for Ally and quickly started tickling her sides.

Libby found her sister being attacked, and joined in, she and Barry tickling the other girl into submission.

"I yield!" Ally yelped, her giggles coming to a slow stop as the pair retreated.

"Happy April fool's day." She snickered, making the other two laugh.

"Happy April fool's." Libby repeated, as Barry spoke,

"Happy April fool's, Ally." He smiled.

* * *

 **TURLINGTON RESIDENCE HALL CCU | April 1** **st** **, 2008 |**

Ally had managed to keep Chelsea in the dark about her April fool's day schemes, so she had set up a prank for her roommate while she was sleeping involving Chelsea's closet.

Unfortunately for Ally, Chelsea was a prankster herself, having pulled off many pranks on her hometown friends, the Lance's, Tommy Merlyn, and the Queen family, including a couple live animals. Chelsea had deliberately taken Ally's books and put their covers on books in foreign languages.

It was in Ally's first class of the day, Forensic Analysis 102, at 9am, that she found this out by trying to read the text book. "What the heck?" she muttered, looking at the foreign words quizzically before her eyes narrowed at the back of Barry's head, he was seven rows ahead of her.

Seeing as it was impossible to get to him during class, Ally settled for waiting until the class let out.

Ally grabbed Barry's arm as they exited the classroom, and dragged him towards the wall. "Barry?" she questioned holding the Spanish text out to him.

"What is it?" he asked, having not recognized the significance.

"You know what it is, you did this!" Ally hissed,

"Not me." Barry told her, then chuckled, "but whoever it was is good." He declared, before he walked towards his next class and Ally's mouth fell open.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chelsea had just made the mistake of opening up her closet, and was instantly toppled by an avalanche of medium sized rubber balls. Chelsea held back a groan as she pushed her way out from the balls.

Ally had come back to the room and snickered at the sight. "Happy April fools, Chels." She announced as Chelsea sat up and asked,

"You did this?"

"Yup!" Ally replied, as her snickering came to a halt, "Speaking of awesome pranks, did you switch out my textbooks?"

"Yeah, good right?" Chelsea laughed, "But I like what you did with my closet." She grinned at her roommate.

Ally beamed at Chelsea before she conspiratorially leaned in, "Wanna watch what I set up for Barry?" She asked, and Chelsea's eyes lit up.

* * *

Barry was very confused, and becoming very infuriated with the three piece mariachi band that had legitimately been following him around campus since his second class. He turned back to find them still behind him.

"Just go away!" He groaned, but they played on, paying him no attention. Barry groaned once more, as the students around him in the hall snickered.

Ally and Chelsea laughed as they watched him.

As soon as Barry spotted them in the hallway, his eyes glinted and he took off after them, the band hot on his heels as he chased the two pranksters' allover campus.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** **End of this for now, might post second half tomorrow or later this weekend. Enjoy!****

 **For those of you reading this 4/1, Happy April Fool's day!  
**

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to request future scenes of any sort!**


	5. April Fools – Part Two

**Chapter 5: April Fools – Part Two**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out for you guys. I still need to finish writing the next chapter for WOTA, but I hope to have it up within the next two weeks. There will be two more updates here that will likely come first though. Next is the third part of April fools, the 2013 prank, and then a little bit that shows Ally's relationship with an old friend from Coast City.**

* * *

 **CLASSROOM | April 1** **st** **, 2009 |**

Barry could not pay any attention in his class, he was too nervous. He had not seen hide nor hair of Ally or Chelsea all day. Considering their penchant for pranks and their favorite holiday being that very day. Barry glanced down the row of chairs as the professor turned to the blackboard. As he had thought, Ally was not present.

Barry began to nervously bounce his leg up and down as he began to worry about the possibilities. Those girls were mischievous and both loved the holiday, meaning more likely than not they had something planned. And whatever it was would only be trouble.

* * *

 **LIBRARY | |**

Ally and Chelsea giggled as they remained hiding by the Library's columns, a few passing students eyeing them warily, as the duo sat on top of what seemed to be a bench.

In reality the 'bench' was a cooler. It was one of a dozen identical coolers that they had hidden around the immediate parts of campus, filled with about 200 water balloons each.

Ally and Chelsea had agreed to announce the start of the water balloon fight, by using a megaphone they had near them once the midday classes let out. Both had forgone going to class, as both had pretty decent attendance already.

Chelsea smirked, spotting Ally's best friend looking around warily, and she motioned for the blonde to start the prank.

"Alright," Ally agreed, nodding before picking up the handle of the megaphone and pulling it up to her mouth, "Ladies and Gents, Happy April Fools Day!" Ally shouted, handing the megaphone over to Chelsea before scurrying to the next cooler as Barry's eyes followed her lithe form.

"We bring to you," Chelsea began, before grinning at the small crowd of college students happily, "A Campus wide water balloon fight!" As she spoke, Ally had grabbed the top balloons from the next cooler and lobbed them into the crowd and one directly at Barry.

Barry began running towards his friend, as she yelped and grabbed some ammunition before running, Barry got to the cooler just as Chelsea spoke.

"Please join us, Balloons are in the blue coolers!" Chelsea shouted, before she gathered a few balloons of her own before the group mobbed the cooler. Chelsea took off into the crowd lobbing her water filled balloons every which way.

"You can't catch me!" Ally laughed, as she ran around the outskirts of the field, Barry in hot pursuit.

"Yeah!" Barry agreed, beginning to huff.

Ally slowed down to a jog before she turned back to find her friend, only to be met with a balloon bursting on her chest. Ally yelped.

"Can certainly hit you!" Barry chuckled, coming to stand back up as Ally sputtered slightly before she lobbed her last two balloons at him.

Barry barely dodged both, and held his own last behind his back, as he cautiously approached the girl, who eyed his hands. "Truce, Truce." Barry cried, coming closer to her. Once he was within a foot of Ally, he took the balloon and burst it over her head.

"Barry!" Ally shrieked, as she felt the water slip down the back of her neck.

Barry smirked, as Ally shook herself off, and glared up at him. "Yes?" questioned.

"Run." Ally gritted through her teeth.

Barry let out a laugh before he paused, "You're serious?" He asked.

"Oh Yeah." Ally smirked.

And off they went, chasing after each other in turns and Chelsea coming after both and causing the pair to exact revenge. The great water balloon fight finally ended with the campus police and the school's dean broke it up, giving the two masterminds a slap on the wrist before smiling merrily at them and letting them on their way.

* * *

 **CHELSEA'S BEDROOM | April 1** **st** **, 2011 |**

The morning of April Fool's day 2011 was peaceful, as Chelsea mused about what prank to pull and slowly got up from her bed to take a shower. She had woken that morning without any shaving cream or bird feather that year which was already better than the last, although the year before she had pulled off a marvelous prank of putting googly eyes on legitimately every inanimate object in their common living areas. Chelsea opened the door to the bathroom, putting her clothes down on the side before stepping into the shower.

There was toasted bread lining the shower everywhere. Chelsea glared at a lone post-it note in the back on the middle of the shower— "Hope you enjoyed your toasty shower! Happy April Fools Day – Ally."

Chelsea groaned to herself, before beginning to set an attack plan into motion.

* * *

 **LIBBY'S BEDROOM | |**

Libby opened her eyes slowly, surveying her room for damage. Ally was a prank-enthusiast, which meant that Libby had dealt with her sister's wacky pranks since she had been three years old. Minus the Older girl's first two years of college. It didn't help anything that Chelsea was also a prankster. Libby sighed, deeming the room clear before she gathered clean clothes to change into after a shower.

Libby got into her shower, turning the water on before turning to start shampooing. She eyed her bottle of shampoo warily, and grabbed it, twisting the cap off and checking to see if it was tampered. It wasn't. Libby easily lathered it in and washed off, before repeating the same check for her conditioner. She lathered, and reached for her bar of soap, trying to rub some suds into a loofah. The soap wasn't having it and Libby groaned, lifting the soap to her face and sniffing it. Nail polish. She huffed, and reached for the gel soap instead, shaking her head at one of her roommate's pranks. She finished her shower, easily going through her routine. Hopping out of the shower, Libby dried herself off before brushing her teeth and hair and getting dressed.

Once she was finished, Libby walked from her room into the common space.

* * *

 **ALLY'S APARTMENT | |**

Ally hummed to herself as she stirred up a boxed cake mix. She and the girls were invited over to the West's house for dinner, like they were every Friday night. Joe had gotten a new outdoor grill semi-recently and was using every occasion to utilize it.

"Ally, I expect a new bar of soap tomorrow." Libby's voice floated through the room, making her sister jump a foot in the air, nearly knocking over her bowl of batter.

Ally cursed to herself, before smiling at the younger girl, "April Fools. Love you Lib, and I will get you a new one." Ally grinned, as Libby gave her a slight glare, before smiling.

"So, what are you maki—" Libby began only to be ranted at by a slightly irate Chelsea, who was in a towel, while carrying a large pile of toast. She stopped, dripping wet in front of Ally, glaring at the girl.

"Did she get you with the toasty shower?" Libby asked, wincing at Chelsea's huff.

"Yup. Happy April Fools, Chels." Ally replied, smiling as Chelsea grunted at her.

"Coffee." Chelsea murmured.

Ally nodded, reaching for the coffee pot only to yelp as poppers and streamers flew out at her from the container.

"Happy April Fools." Chelsea grinned, reaching around the blonde to get to the cabinet she had stored the real coffee in, as Libby chuckled.

"You stink." Ally stuck her tongue out at her friend, who only grinned before doing the same.

"So what are you making?" Libby questioned, going into the fridge to get breakfast.

"It's for Barry."

"Are you going to use whatever it was as your way to tell him that you love him?" Chelsea teased, making the girl blush.

"I'm not!" Ally protested, only making the other girls share a smirk before bursting into giggles at the blonde's still pink face.

"Alright, what is it then?" Libby finally asked, the giggling subsiding.

"You'll find out tonight." Ally smirked, her face beginning to drain the blush from her face.

* * *

 **WEST RESIDENCE | |**

Barry was pacing around the front room anxiously; he had set up a bucket of glitter on top of the door in hope that Ally would be the recipient of the glitter bomb.

Unfortunately, it didn't play out that way, Iris answering the door and having the glitter fall on top of her head as she swung it open for the trio. Iris responded with a death glare at Barry, and then at the trio of girls who only giggled about the amount of glitter.

Ally looked curiously at Barry around Iris's shoulder, "You didn't take into account that you guys normally open the door for us right?" Ally asked, and Barry shrugged sheepishly.

"No." Barry admitted, as Joe came out of the kitchen to look at the commotion.

Joe chuckled, as Libby and Chelsea began to dust Iris off. "Ally, you didn't have to bring anything." Joe started, noticing the cake in Ally's hands.

"Too bad," Ally grinned at Joe, as she walked towards him with it in hand, grinning wider as he eyed the cake warily.

Barry caught the look Joe gave Ally, and looked to his friend, "what's that?" he questioned warily, too focused on Ally's face to miss the look Libby and Chelsea shared behind her.

"It's a cake." Ally replied simply.

Barry eyed the dessert warily, watching as the blonde put it onto the kitchen counter. Barry would have stayed in that same position if Joe hadn't ushered the small group of young adults outside for his barbecue.

* * *

Joe called Ally over from where the rest of the group was sitting around a bucket of alcoholic beverages.

Ally got up to go over to him, snagging the newly opened bottle of beer from Barry's hands and taking a quick sip, making him let out a cry of protest. Ally laughed, walking away, leaving Barry to blush ever so lightly as he took the next couple of sips, returning to the conversation the others were engaged in.

Joe smiled at the pairs interaction, hiding it as a chuckle as Ally came closer. "So," Joe began, "shuld I be worried about this 'cake'?" he questioned.

Ally shrugged, a smirk on her face. "Just stay couple steps away." She murmured.

"You're cleaning it up after, right?" Joe asked.

Ally nodded, and turned back to the table where her friends were, only to burst into laughter as she saw the face Barry was making at her. She made her own back, causing him to crack into laughter as she turned back to Joe, who was staring at her expectantly.

"You said you'd clean up that silly string trap on Barry's door last year, you never did." Joe claimed, making Ally wince.

"I promise." She nodded, before leaving Joe in his 'World's Best Barbecue-er' apron, which had been gifted to him the year previous by Iris and Barry.

* * *

After dinner, Ally went inside to grab the cake and things to serve it with. She brought it outside to wary looks and smirking eyes.

"Barry, wanna cut it?" Ally asked turning to look at the boy to her right.

Barry gulped before furiously shaking his head, "You cut it." He insisted, and Ally shrugged.

Ally cut a quarter into the pie as the others held their breath. Once it was cut down the middle, Ally finished making the corner square, and cutting that piece into four pieces confidently. "Still scared, Allen?" Ally taunted, jokingly sneering at him.

"No." Barry claimed, too focused now on the cake to notice Libby and Chelsea nudge Iris and Joe away from the table. Barry let the knife fall into the direct middle of the cake, causing the balloon hidden only in that part of the cake to burst with a pop, sending the majority of the cake flying at him and Ally, who dodged behind him.

Barry was coated in the cake and frosting mixture, the majority of his face and shirt covered by it.

Barry stared at the cake in shock, as Joe began to belly laugh and the girls all cracked into giggle. "Ally." Barry muttered, angrily.

"Yes?" Ally answered, a giant grin on her face as she took her finger and swiped some of the food off of his cheek, before sticking it into her mouth to taste. "You missed a spot." She quipped, and Barry's eyes flashed with amusement before he responded.

"Oh yeah you're right," Barry wiped some of the cake off his face, before he reached out before the blonde could react and smudged the frosting through her hair.

Libby giggled, as Ally reached for the remains of the cake and flung it at Barry before running.

Barry paused to grab one of the pieces she had cut before he took off in pursuit, chasing the woman around the yard. With a lunge, he caught her, tackling her to the ground and pushing the cake into her face. They stayed there on the ground, to the laughter of the gang.

"Happy April Fools, Bare." Ally chuckled, as she tried to collect some of the cake that had gotten on her chin with her tongue.

Barry grinned, replying, "Happy April Fools, Al." He smirked to himself, whispering in her ear.

Ally grinned, and nodded, and Barry got off before helping her up.

They walked back to the table, to where the gang was, before each of them grabbed a slice of cake before walking slowly towards Iris.

Iris shrieked with laughter, before she ran, dodging her friends.

Libby and Chelsea laughed, before offering to help Joe bring anything not coated in cake back into the house.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review if you have any prompts or ideas for me!**

 **All my Love,**

 **StarLyrical**


	6. April Fools – Part Three

**Chapter 6: April Fools – Part Three**

 **A/N: Thanks for waiting, Hope y'all enjoy the gang's prank on Ally.**

* * *

 **ALLY'S APARTMENT | March 31** **st** **, 2013 |**

It was two am that night when Ally was passed out in her room due to a particularly brutal investigation that day, Libby, Chelsea and Barry were speaking in hushed voices as they moved around the apartment.

Barry had enlisted the two roommates' help in order to get Ally back for a pranks she pulled when they were in the office the year previous – He had gone in to work only to find that his keyboard had been turned into a mini-garden. Barry had struck back that year, with a booby-trapped drawer of Ally's where he rigged a balloon to pop when she opened it. She had screamed and jumped a foot in the air, and while hilarious, Barry wanted to even further bamboozle his favorite blonde friend even more this year.

Chelsea had rules for her pranks, basically to confuse, not abuse her victim. Which is why she had shot down many of the group's previous prank ideas.

It had been Libby who came up with the idea, as she had known Ally the longest. The prank played off of Ally's slight OCD. They'd move everything in her daily path to be off center. The apartment was the first place they arranged, setting things on twisted angles.

"Looks good." Libby declared, surveying their work, before all three of them snuck quietly out of the apartment, making sure to leave a dummy sleeping in the other two girl's beds in case Ally got out of bed.

* * *

 **CCPD LAB | |**

The second was the CSI lab, where all three moved things around and twisted pictures and slanted everything all over the lab. Barry logged into Ally's computer and rearranged her desktop and its icons

Libby went into the desk drawers and jostled up her papers and office supplies, while Chelsea twisted and turned the bottles of chemicals and the lab machinery.

While they were working, Libby watched Barry play with the pictures on Ally's desk, smiling at the sight of himself and Ally in various times of their lives.

They all exchanged high fives once they finished, before going off to their respective places to sleep.

* * *

 **ALLY'S APARTMENT | April 1** **st** **, 2013 |**

Ally had woken up on the later part of the morning, she knew it was April Fool's Day but she hadn't gotten around to prepare her pranks for that year, not that she hadn't had plenty of ides. She had pulled on lazier clothes because Singh had her and Barry on call, as to avoid any possible pranks being exchanged at CCPD. Ally came out into the common space and yelped as she tripped over the rug's corner that had gotten lifted.

Ally got up and dusted herself off, as Libby and Chelsea came walking over.

"You okay Al?" Chelsea asked.

"Yea." Ally nodded, already pushing the rug back down before glaring at it, to her roommates delight, as she began to straighten it up.

Libby held in a giggle as Ally looked up and groaned before she started rearranging their furniture and pictures to be straight and even.

Ally barely took notice of anything else as she deemed the living room decent before she moved to help herself to breakfast.

While she did, Libby and Chelsea exchanged a soft high five before both adjusted a couple items to be off center.

Ally stared at the fridge, taking out the eggs and putting them on the counter while she hunkered down and moved things to better spots inside to fit well and be easily accessible and not crooked. Once it was more acceptable, Ally reached into the cheese drawer just to move items into piles as she extracted the shredded cheddar cheese out.

The same process continued for twenty minutes as Ally straightened the cabinets and the pots and pans. As she did so, Libby and Chelsea grabbed bowls of cereal and made sure to mess as much up as they could without their blonde friend getting suspicious.

The rest of the morning had passed in the same fashion, Ally compulsively continuing to try to straighten the apartment up as Libby and Chelsea only took turns messing it up more.

* * *

 **JITTERS | |**

Barry had been at work in the morning, and while he tried to convince Joe and the other detectives to make their badges crooked, all of them refused in case of Ally figuring it out and coming after them. They all knew from Joe about just how crafty the girl could be.

Barry and Ally had made plans to eat lunch together at Jitters before work, and Barry purposefully worn a tie on his shirt, poorly tied so as to hope for Ally to fix it.

Barry stood up from the table he had grabbed to wave Ally over as she entered the café, in doing so he jostled his cup of coffee and his Reuben sandwich slightly.

Ally immediately grinned and made her way over to greet him, only to narrow her eyes on his tie before she immediately closed the gap between them to fix and straighten the tie.

Barry gulped to himself, as he trained his eyes on the top of her hair as she went about fixing the piece of fabric.

"I thought you knew how to tie these, Barry." Ally spoke, looking up to Barry who looked away in embarrassment.

"I do." Barry replied, watching as the woman snorted before continuing to tighten the tie.

"Yeah right," Ally scoffed, as she finished the last tug and blushed as she realized just how close she was to Barry. "I should go order food." Ally claimed, before turning and hopping into the line that had formed.

Ally came back with a cup of strawberry lemonade and a chicken panini. She took a seat easily, before she began to eat her own food.

"How was work in the morning?" Ally asked, having paused between bites.

"Not too terrible, just one armed mugging and an attempted kidnapping." Barry spoke through his mouthful of food, making Ally glare at him for chewing with his mouth open, spraying crumbs all over the place. "Sorry." He mumbled, covering his mouth before he swallowed. "Got any plans for you know what holiday?" Barry asked, moving his hand out of the way.

"Yes." Ally answered, before she reached over to wipe a crumb off of his face.

"Should I be worried?" Barry asked, allowing nervousness to seep into his tone.

"Maybe." Ally replied, smirking at Barry as she wiped the crumb off of her finger and onto the floor.

The pair sat and chatted for the next hour, saying hi to Iris as the other girl came in for a shift, before leaving.

* * *

 **CCPD LAB | |**

As soon as they got to the lab, Ally made a beeline to her desk before freezing as she noticed the lab racks were messed up. She immediately went over to them and twisted and turned tubes and anything to make the disarray into something more acceptable for her taste.

As she did this, Barry watched her with a combination of fondness and mirth that the plan had worked.

"Did a tornado come through or something?" Ally asked, suddenly turning back to Barry in slight annoyance.

"No, one of the senior forensics people came down to borrow some of our equipment." Barry claimed, wincing at the thought of one of them hearing that he said that, "They put it back." He grimaced.

"Stupid Dave and Cameron." Ally muttered, as she finished straightening the things up only to turn to their chemical rack and groan at the similar disarray. She immediately went to it mumbling and grumbling as she tried to reach things that were too high for her to reach to turn around.

Barry just stared at the woman as her reaching began to move her shirt up from her midriff slightly, revealing her toned stomach. He gulped only to be called away as Ally spoke.

"Bare, can you help me?" Ally had asked, on her tiptoes as she reached for the top rack of the shelving.

"Huh." Barry muttered, before he looked to her eyes which were holding curiosity, "Yeah, do you want me to do it or to grab your step ladder."

Ally stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You do it." She ordered, letting her heels hit the floor before she huffily stepped back as Barry walked over to help.

Barry laughed at Ally's glare at him as he easily reached up to the top shelf and maneuvered everything.

Ally offered corrections to anything he misplaced, and Barry followed her instructions. When Barry had finished rearranging, he used his hand to tousle the blonde's hair to her dismay.

"Barry!" Ally whined, causing the man to chuckle at her.

"Let's get working, Al," Barry offered, before the two walked to their desks.

As Ally sat down she turned on her computer only to glare at the icons when they popped up. They had all shifted out of her normal layout, and on top of that everything on her desk had been messed with. She tried to ignore the offensive display but ended up working on paperwork and analyses while rearranging anything within reach intermittently.

Barry watched her for minutes on end on and off, making sure to not let her catch him.

* * *

The day went on in the same matter, Ally trying to focus on doing her job but being distracted by anything being out of place and having to fix it, and Barry watching her and trying to stay inconspicuous, other than purposefully messing his tie up at one point. The deed did what he had planned in that the now slightly grumpy blonde came and fixed it before grumbling about cleanliness and appearance to herself.

Joe had come into the lab near the end of their shift, and landed his hand on the younger man's shoulder with a great plop, causing Barry to look up at the man in surprise. Joe only laughed, it seemed about right that Barry was too caught up in watching his partner, who at the moment was preoccupied with moving some of their analysis machines to be square to the front and centered on their tables, to notice him enter the lab.

"Hey Bare." Joe greeted. "She hasn't noticed yet has she?" Joe asked under his breath.

"No." Barry replied.

"Well good luck to you and the girls, once she figures it out." Joe laughed, patting Barry's back before he headed out to go to his desk, where his own partner, Chyre, was sure to be.

* * *

The end of their shifts came about near dinner time, and Barry and Ally walked down the stairs to hand off their work to Singh.

After he dismissed them, they were picked up by Chelsea and Libby and thereupon driven back to the apartment, as Barry had been invited over to dinner weeks in advance by the girls.

* * *

 **ALLY'S APARTMENT | |**

Dinner was rather uneventful, other than Barry allowing his tie to loosen more, and not noticing Libby and Chelsea watching Ally in glee, as the blonde re-did his tie for the third time that day. The dinner was interspersed by Ally glaring at a picture hanging across from her being crooked, and her friends trying their best not to laugh at her, as she finally got up and stomped over to it before leveling out the top of the frame.

The gaggle of pranksters decided to take it easy on Ally, and the group settled down for a movie, Ally sandwiched between Libby and Barry on the couch with Chelsea on one of the armchairs. They had settled on watching Men in Black III, a movie that came out the past summer.

Libby and Chelsea eyed the blonde woman, and Barry, who both were cozied up next to each other for the majority of the movie, neither Ally, and Barry, realized the other was staring at them while they were engrossed in the movie. Libby and Chelsea exchanged laughing looks at the fact, knowing both of their friends were oblivious.

Ally had been paying attention to the movie, and as it's credits started to roll, she finally had time to think about how her day went. In doing so, she realized the sheer amount of things that were out of place, especially in vicinity of those that she was surrounded with. Ally blinked, as the realization formed in her head.

"You jerks." She suddenly yelped, coming loose from her spot on the couch, looped into Barry's arms slightly. Which wasn't weird and wasn't because she liked him or anything, Ally told herself.

"What?" Libby questioned, her face blank in a façade of innocence, as Chelsea and Barry barely held themselves together.

"You guys deliberately messed everything up!" Ally yelped, facing the trio and causing them to burst into laughter.

"Happy April Fools." Chelsea got out between peels of laughter.

"Yeah," Barry laughed, "April Fools, Al." Ally glared at him, which only caused him to laugh harder as he leaned heavily over the couch's armrest.

"Gotcha," Libby giggled, having stopped hers momentarily, making Ally turn and glare at her younger sister.

"Whose idea was it?" Ally practically growled.

"Mine." Libby replied easily, as she looked at her sister.

"You..." Ally stammered, her face growing red. "I'll get you for that Lib." She threatened, before she turned to face her other friends, "Don't think I'll leave you two out of this."

"C'mon Al, was only a prank." Chelsea laughed, before she leaned back into her armchair.

"Exactly," Ally replied, already scheming, "which is exactly why I'll get you guys back for it next April Fools."

Barry laughed, before he pulled her back onto the couch for the group to bicker over what movie or show to watch next.

* * *

 **Sorry, this turned out longer than I wanted it to be, but I'm finally happy with it. Hope you guys enjoy and that nobody is too out of character.**

 **The next April fools for them takes place during Ally and Barry's coma, so there will likely be a brief april fools moment if i can get through the first half of season one and into the later half of it.**

 **I am working on Walking on Thin Air, just with School, Work and joining Fencing Club, it's harder this year to find time to work on it. I promise you guys that I'll get a new chapter up soon. It won't likely be this weekend as I've got two tests on the first half of the following week.**

 **Thanks for y'all's patience.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **StarLyrical**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **abbyjoy7** \- thanks for your support! and that would be pretty funny, I'll keep it in mind for the in season idea list. though might spin your idea a bit, as the idea of Ally getting a giant thing of flypaper and tricking Barry into running through it sounds like a blast.


	7. First Best Friend

**Chapter 7: First Best Friend**

 **A/N: for now, this is not canon on Walking on Thin Air. I'm playing with the idea of Ally keeping in touch with Hal Jordan. I'm gonna put a poll up on my page to see what you guys think (as soon as I figure out how to do so.**

 **Quick reminder/update Hal Jordan's father was with Ally's parents when they were in the Airport Accident. Also Reminder that Ally's last name used to be Reynolds. Hal is about two years older than Ally.**

 **I did within the past couple months change the accident that took Ally's parents from her to be when she was seven, not five as it was originally.**

 **And forgive me if you find the way I write kids as odd, I don't know enough developmental psychology to decide when is the beginning of friendships forming.**

 **Written mostly on my phone while in a long summer car ride so be forgiving for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

 **REYNOLDS' RESIDENCE | July 31** **st** **, 1994 |**

Standing on her stool, her shoulders barely over the height of the bathroom counter, Ally Reynolds took in a deep breath while staring at her reflection.

She was nervous. She was only four years old, and having no such notion, maybe it would be more proper to say that Ally was scared.

Her parents had invited friends of theirs and their son, who Ally's mother, Mackenzie, had said was six years old. Ally was just recently four and her social interactions were limited to her family, including the extended family, and the other kids who were in her age group at preschool, but all of those kids were her age.

 _This one was older. This kid was six. He was a big kid_ , Ally told herself, before wondering, _what did six-year-olds even get to do all day?_

Ally laughed to herself, then froze as the house's doorbell chime went off.

Ally stood there for a moment before she told herself she was being silly and stepped off of her stool to go down to meet whoever was there.

* * *

Hal Jordan stood between his parents as the Reynolds' family, whose house they were entering, greeted them. Hal began to fidget his hands in his pockets with a small toy plane, he had been given by his father.

"You must be Hal." Jonathan Reynolds, the other man greeted boisterously, giving a grin to Hal, who grinned back at him.

Hal nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Reynolds." Hal greeted back, glancing briefly behind him to catch sight of his mother nodding in approval of his use of manners.

Mackenzie Reynolds smiled at his reaction, before she spoke, "Hal, while we chat, you and our daughter, Ally, can go into the other room, sound okay with you?" She offered, smiling gently at him.

Hal nodded, and his father patted his shoulder. "Yeah." He nodded.

Mackenzie led Hal from the room, and stopped at the base of the stairs to look for her daughter, who was halfway down them already.

"C'mon Ally." Mackenzie ushered her daughter before she let the kids into the TV room, putting the channel to nickelodeon.

"I'll leave you kids to it." She smiled, before she left the room, shutting the door gently behind herself.

The room was silent for a moment, and Hal reached for his airplane once more as Ally swallowed. She glanced at the older boy for a moment before she nodded to herself and closed the distance between them.

"What's your name again?" Ally asked, making Hal look to her, in slight surprise.

"I'm Hal." He spoke. "It's Ally, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Al, if you want." Ally laughed as she made their names rhyme.

Hal smiled before he chuckled as well. "Alright then, Al. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do six year olds normally do for fun?" Ally asked, curious to find the answer.

"Normally tease little girls and pick their own noses." Hal spoke, his tone full of sarcasm.

"Ew. Really?" Ally asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust, which made Hal laugh.

"No, I was just messing with you." Hal smiled, which made the younger girl giggle.

"You're funny." She claimed.

"Thanks." Hal replied.

"What do you do for fun then?" Ally asked, again, not giving up on getting her answer.

"I like playing pilot." Hal spoke, "TV's fun too, but I like imagining myself flying in the air, high above the ground." He grinned to himself before he sat down on the floor, "I don't know why, but yeah." He shrugged up at Ally.

"That's cool." She exclaimed, before she sat down also.

"What about you?" Hal asked.

"Huh?" Ally tilted her head.

"What do you like to do?" he asked.

"Anything, really." Ally started. "I just like trying new things." She claimed. "TV is fun, but so is everything else." She grinned. "Except dolls, I hate dolls." She muttered, which made Hal burst into laughter.

"What?" Ally questioned, made nervous by his reaction.

"Nothing," Hal shook his head, letting the laughter cease, "it's just most girls my age would be the opposite."

"Is that bad?" Ally questioned, watching Hal carefully.

"Not at all." Hal replied, grinning at his new friend.

* * *

By the time the parents had finished up their adult chatting, Ally and Hal were happily playing, Hal pulling Ally around the room as they pretended to be pilots fighting an undetermined enemy.

* * *

 **ROBERTS' RESIDENCE | December 7** **th** **, 2003 |**

"Pick up, pick up," Ally was chanting into the phone as she waited for Hal to pick up. She still had tear tracks down her cheeks from the aftermath of Barry's reaction to her falling into the ice. She couldn't stop hearing his words echo through her head,

 _"My problem?" Barry had asked furiously, "My problem is that you are a reckless, selfish, pigheaded blonde who is too stubborn for her own good!"_

The phone rang a third time before it blipped as if it had been picked up, "Hey, this is Hal Jordan," the recording began

"Hal!" Ally spoke, her tears subsiding, before her face fell as she listened to the rest of the recording.

"I'm actually not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep—"

Ally let out a small sob as she did as she waited for the noise as instructed. "Hey Hal, it's Ally." She sniffled out, smiling grimly to herself. "I just, I just need somebody to talk—"

"What's wrong Al?" Hal's worried voice came on, interrupting the blonde, who began to let loose more tears.

Ally explained, pausing to let her friend digest the information.

"So, let me get this straight—" Hal began, "You guys went Ice Skating and you went into thin ice and fell into it and almost drowned." Ally made a small noise of acknowledgement. "And Barry got mad at you afterwards, and you two argued."

"Yeah," Ally murmured. "I can't stop hearing his words." She groaned, wiping tears from her eyes. "Am I stubborn?" She asked Hal.

"Ye… No, definitely doesn't sound like you." Hal claimed, making Ally laugh at him.

"Fine, fine," Ally lamented, "I get it, I'm stubborn." She huffed.

"No…" Hal began before chuckling, "Sorry Al."

"It's alright. Am I reckless?" Ally asked, trying to school her face to not cringe at the answer she expected.

Hal hesitated, before replying, "Normally no."

"Pigheaded?" Ally continued.

"Isn't that the same as being stubborn?" Hal questioned.

"More extreme, I think." Ally explained

"Not really."

"Am I selfish?" Ally asked, fearing an affirmative answer.

"No way." Hal shot down.

"Thanks Hal." Ally smiled, rubbing away the tears as they fell.

"Al, did you say anything that would have caused him to react like that?" Hal spoke, intentionally trying to get her to spill the full story.

"Just that he didn't have to worry," Ally began, before she lowered her voice in realization, "but I might have maybe a hurtful remark about his parents."

Hal winced, having discussed the topic of Barry's story of what happened that night with his friend on previous occasions. "Al.."

"It just slipped out!" Ally groaned, before she proceeded to bury her face in her legs.

"I hope you guys can figure it out." Hal spoke, eyeing his other female friend who was sitting across the table from him. "I've got to go, Carol wants me to try and help her with her homework."

There was a sound of a smack that came over the phone before a thud, as Carol smacked Hal's arm causing him to loose grip on the arm. Ally waited, trying not to laugh prematurely, and Hal's voice came back on.

"She's helping me." He corrected sullenly, making Ally snort.

"Thanks Hal. Tell Carol I said hey." Ally spoke, going to hang up the phone,

"Don't beat yourself over it, Al. See you when I see you."

"Yeah, Bye Hal."

* * *

 ** **ROBERTS' RESIDENCE |** May 5** **th** **, 2006 |**

Ally's phone was ringing and vibrating away on her nightstand. With a groan she flung her arm out from the covers and over to land on it, before slowly retracting her arm in order to answer it. "Wha—" The fifteen-year-old groaned, having gotten to bed late due to a long night of movie watching with Iris and Barry.

"Reynolds!" A familiar teenage boy's voice shouted through the phone, making the blonde flinch.

Ally sighed, before greeting her too exuberant seventeen-year-old friend. "Yes, Jordan?"

"I got into flight school!" He shouted, almost causing Ally to once again drop her phone from the sheer noise factor.

"Yay." Ally replied dryly before adding, with a yawn, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No." Hal responded grumpily. "You have to be happy for me first."

"Yay!" Ally yipped, she blearily closed her eyes before talking into the phone, "Better?"

Hal only huffed in response. "What time is it there?" he questioned.

Ally held the phone away from her before answering, "Two thirty." She grunted.

"Ohhhh, whoops, sorry," He grimaced on the other end. "It's only twelve thirty." He shrugged to himself, leaning against his house's porch railing. "How's life?" he questioned.

Ally groaned. "I'm sleepy." She stuck her tongue out before remembering that it was a phone conversation. "It's been good. Been thinking of a new hobby to pick up."

"What aikido and gods knows what other martial arts aren't enough for you?" Hal joked, grinning to himself.

"It is," Ally agreed, "I just like trying new things."

"Yeah." Hal agreed, "I remember chasing you all over Coast City back then." He chuckled, thinking of their younger years, from ages four and six, until they were seven and nine years old, when both Ally's parents and Hal's father were taken from them.

"How's your mom doing?" Ally questioned.

"She's alright, She's just mad at me for following my dad's footsteps."

"That stinks Hal."

"How's lover boy by the way?" Hal questioned

"Oi." Ally groaned. "He's not my lover, Hal."

"You want him to be though." Hal grinned.

"No, I don't." Ally denied, a little too quickly, which caused her face to flush with red, as she could practically hear Hal's smirk grow.

"Hah!" Hal yelled triumphantly, jumping out of the seat he had been in with a thump.

"Congrats on Flight School." Ally started, "I'm gonna sleep, Night Hal." Ally dismissed, leaning back into her pillows as Hal groaned,

"Alright, Night Al." Hal spoke, "Call me soon though."

"I will," Ally grumbled

"I mean it, Al." Hal warned, "if you don't I'll make sure to call you extra late."

"Alright, Alright," Ally yielded, before she turned on her side, "Promise."

"Atta girl." Hal teased, before sighing, "I'll let you sleep, Love ya." Hal smiled to himself.

"Love you too, Hal." Ally mumbled as she started to fall back asleep.

Hal let her drift off into sleep before he finally spoke, "Miss you, Al." He murmured before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**

 **My plan is to try and add something to this collection/story every week. I am trying to work on Walking on Thin Air but as my time is limited, things like this are easier and away for me to stay around more consistently. My goal is to have the next episode's chapters for Walking on Thin Air up by the end of the month.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **StarLyrical**

* * *

 **Response to Review(s):**

 **AmyRoxx123:**

Haha yeah, I'm glad to be able to add more things to this. Hope everything test-wise goes well for you. Thanks! And yeah I have to get back in the flow of my own writing. This little piece I've been developing for a little while so I hope it is clean. Aww.

And it would be kind of a bittersweet moment but I like the idea of that tragic-ness being played out by Chelsea and Libby hoping she'd wake up that day and claim it as a prank. Probably will be something I try to write at some-point, so on the list it goes.

Aww thanks! And thanks for the review. I am just as anxious to have that written because I want to see how it will play out and I hope everyone will like whatever I end up with.


End file.
